A Shattered Future
by XanthosFirestorm
Summary: A boy has arrived at Beacon barely alive from wounds from a battle. A certain professor has a certain eye on Jackson and he wonders how Jackson will use his powers. Will Jackson use his powers to make the world better or will he use his powers to drive the world into the ground. Find out what will happen in Jackson Lovier's Shattered Future.
1. Chapter 1

**Alright everybody welcome to a brand new fanfic that will be much better than my previous story. If you wanna check out my other story feel free and review it and favorite if you like it. This story will not contain any ships but will include friendships and brotherhoods between the guys. Well this is going to be a very promising story and I hope you enjoy this story.**

Chapter 1

A Fateful Beginning

As Jackson Lobier sat by his small campfire in the middle of the woods he listened to the hum of the wind and the roars of the Grimm. He smiled as he leaned back against the big tree behind him.

"Such a peaceful night." He said as he slowly drifted to sleep.

Later that night Jackson awoke to snarling close to him. As he woke he turned and saw a pack of beowolves walking toward him. He jumped up and drew Infinite from his pocket and extended the staff.

"Come and get some you soulless monsters." He growled as he twirled the staff in his hands.

The first Beowulf charged as he swung the staff at the Beowulf cracking its jaw in one swing. The Beowulf fell to the ground as he clicked the button ejecting the blade out of one end.

He brought the blade up and plunged the blade into the beowulf's neck, blood squirting everywhere.

The next Beowulf charged him as he drew Nightmare from its holster and fired six rounds into it's skull. The Beowulf collapsed as it ran ripping up the ground as it tumbled across the ground. Three beowulfs broke away from the pack and charged him. He quickly reloaded Nightmare before rolling over to the left to dodge a Beowulf claw. He quickly grabbed the Beowulf's arm and pumped three rounds in its chest, he then kicked the Beowulf into the other two charging him.

"Is that the best you filthy pests can do!" He yelled as he laughed manically as he fired the remaining three rounds into the pack killing a Beowulf with each shot.

The alpha male stepped out as the pack moved to let the alpha by. The alpha stood taller than the rest of the Beowulfs, it also had much more plating on its body than the rest of its pack. The alpha spread his arms and let out a roar that echoed off the mountaintops. He put his hands to his ears as to block out most of the sound.

He fell to the ground as it finished roaring. He slowly got up as the alpha ran at him and swung his claws at him swinging him across the field and into a tree. He slammed into the tree extremely hard as the tree snapped in half from the force of the impact. Jackson stood up and spit some blood out and a tooth as well.

"Your a cheap bastard aren't ya? Well I can be just a cheap." Jackson groaned as he stood up and grabbed Nightmare off the ground in front of him.

As Jackson checked the magazine to see how many bullets were still in the gun. There was only three shots left in the gun before he would have to reload. He took aim at the alpha as it began to charge him. He fired all three rounds into the alpha, but the bullets didn't even affect the Beowulf as it continued to charge at him. Jackson slowly began to panic as he tried to quickly reload Nightmare.

As he tried to reload he accidentally jammed the gun. He jumped out of the way as he felt the wind rush by his face as he dodged the alpha's paw. He ran to a near by tree and began to climb it. As he was climbing it the alpha lunged at him catching his jeans and yanking him to the ground. Jackson quickly managed to get Nightmare to work as she fired all six rounds into its head. The alpha howled in pain as it backed away its playing under its neck cracked.

"I would have thought you would have actually put up a fight." Jackson taunted as the alpha roared in response to Jackson's challenge.

The alpha rushed Jackson as Jackson reloaded Nightmare and fired three rounds into its head. The face mask on the alpha began to crack from the twelve rounds that were embedded into it. The alpha kept charging a look of killer instinct in its eyes. Jackson jumped over its paw as it lunged for him. The alpha turned and swung its paw before Jackson had time to recover. The paw came across Jackson's wrist slicing a deep wide cut across his wrist.

Jackson screamed in pain as he dropped Nightmare on the ground as he try to bind his wound. The alpha growled as it had a new meal it would be feasting on that night. As the alpha approached, Jackson began to feel worried that this would be where he would die.

"At least I'll die with some honor and dignity. But I'm not going to go down that easy." He groaned as he managed to stand on his feet.

He stared the alpha in the eyes as he finished binding his wound. It was a makeshift bandage that was tied in a knot to keep itself from falling off his hand. He reached down and grabbed Nightmare with his left hand since his right hand was practically useless. He pressed the button on the side of the barrel as the handle moved to the back of the gun as the chamber opened up a little, a small serrated blade came out of the hole. The blade was 9 inches in length and 1/2 in thick.

"Let's see what you can do you damn wolf." He taunted as he twirled the dagger/gun in his hand.

The alpha growled as a few or the lesser beowulfs joined the fight. One of the beowulfs ran into the bushes as to sneak up and ambush Jackson from behind. Another one just charged straight at him hoping it would be able to feast on a human meal that night. The final Beowulf went to check on the alpha to make sure it was alright before the alpha swung its claws slashing a scar across the beowulf's face. The beowolf took off running back toward the rest as they slowly back away from the battleground as to not anger the alpha.

"Come on I thought you were smarter than the rest of these stupid things." Jackson taunted as he charged the Beowulf that was charging him.

He jumped into the beowulf's back as he began to ride it like a bull. A moment later Jackson took Nightmare in its dagger form and plunged that into its neck several times just to make sure it was dead. He hopped off it checking his bandages to make sure they weren't loose. They were still tight against his wrist, his wrist was still bleeding profusely.

"Damn I can't finish this fight or I'll bleed out from my wound." Jackson groaned as he reverted Nightmare back to its gun form.

He then pivoted on his right foot and ran as fast as he could through the forest. The beowulfs saw him start running as they licked their lips and took off running after him. Jackson heard their panting behind him as he used his left hand to use his semblance. The gravity suddenly shifted where the beowulfs were pressing them to the ground with so much force they couldn't move their bodies at all. Jackson looked around to see if any of the beowulfs hadn't gotten caught in his little trap. He bent down and loaded Nightmare before turning to each Beowulf and firing one round into each beowulf's head.

"Ugh well they are out of me hair at least. Now I've only got to worry about the alpha if it is still around." He groaned as he checked his bandages, they were starting to come loose.

Jackson sat down and used his teeth and his left hand to tie another knot to keep the wound from bleeding more than it already was. Jackson decided that if he stayed here he wouldn't survive the night due to his wound.

"I've got to get the hell out of here." He said as he ran as fast as he could to get out of there.

Jackson thought of a excellent idea as to avoid running across more beowulfs. He waved his hand making him lift off the ground due the the manipulation of the gravity around him. He began to fly because he was manipulating the gravity to keep him stable in the air as to not float away and to not crash back to the ground. As he glided through the air he looked behind him only to see about three Nevermores flying in his direction.

"I can't catch a break damn it." He growled as he lowered himself into a tree as to remain hidden from the Nevermores.

The Nevermores passed as Jackson took to the skies again. He glided without worry all the way to some form of civilization. As he landed he looked up and saw a massive tower to his left, and a massive building with huge glass windows.

"Uh I need to find a doctor or somebody before I pass out from blood loss." He panted as he began to make his way to the massive building thinking it was a infirmary or something.

As he walked he kept constant pressure on his wrist so he could try and slow down the blood loss. As he walked he started to lose feeling in his body as his wound had made him so much blood. He only walked a few more feet before collapsing on the grass in the courtyard.

A few yards away Professer Peter Port was having a nightly stroll like he did most nights. He was walking in the courtyard with his blunderbust axe held in his hand with the finger on the trigger. He looked over as he heard a thump off to his right, so he walked over to investigate the noise. As he investigated he stumbled across Jackson laying there with a bloody cloth on his wrist. He bent down to see if Jackson was alright, he checked his pulse only to see it was a very weak pulse.

"Professors I need help over here I've got a boy with wounds. He seems to be passed out in the main courtyard on the left side of the statue." He spoke into his scroll which was connected to the other professors.

Within a few moments all the professors on patrol had rushed to Professor Port's location. Even Professor Ozpin had come down due to the severity of the situation. As Ozpin made his way to Professor Port he knelt down as Jackson was on his back his bandages still on his wrist.

"Did anybody check underneath that bandage?" Ozpin asked as he grabbed the bandages.

"Yes sir we did looks to be a massive cut on his wrist. The cut looks to be very serious and the muscle that is connecting his hand to his arm has been severed sir. This boy is lucky to be alive." Professor Oobleck stated as he buzzed around Jackson looking for anymore wounds to his body.

"Well did you search his pockets for any sort of identification?" Ozpin asked as he looked at Jackson's choice of armor.

"We did not search him sir we were afraid of looking without his consent." Professer Peach said as Professor Goodwitch pulled out Infinite in its condensed size. "This was his weapon? It looks more like a piece of wood just crafted wonderfully."

"What is that button on the side Glynda?" Ozpin said as he pointed to the silver button on the side.

Glynda looked confused as she spun it in her hand before finding the button and pressing it. The staff shot out and hit Port in the face by accident.

"Oh Peter I'm so sorry I didn't expect that to happen." Glynda said quickly as she pressed the button again and the blades ejected out of the sides.

"It's fine Glynda no need to apologize just can you move the blade a to your left a little bit?" He said as he pushed the blade over to his left so it wouldn't cut him.

Glynda looked at Jackson before realizing something. "Wait we have to get him to the infirmary before he dies!" She yelled as she pushed the button in Infinite and the entire thing condensed again. Professor Oobleck picked Jackson up and shot off toward the infirmary.

As the other Professors has arrived in the infirmary the nurses had already hooked Jackson up to the machines. Oobleck was standing outside the room as the doctors and nurses work on trying to work on his wounds. The nurse was trying to explain to Oobleck the extent of his injuries.

"What is wrong Oobleck?" Peter asked his colleague as he saw Oobleck with a look of sympathy on his face.

"Well from the observation that they conducted it looks like he isn't going to be able to keep his right hand since the injuries to his wrist was extremly severe." Oobleck explained as he looked at Jackson laying on the bed with doctors trying to heal his injuries.

"Well have they found out what did this?" Glynda asked as she took Infinite and set it down before getting an idea.

"They suspect it was White Fang but if it was they would have cut his entire hand off." Oobleck as he leaned against the wall.

Glynda pressed the button extending it to its full size. She then pressed the button again to eject the blades before beginning to examine the blades. She looked closely before seeing black blood on the blade.

"It was the Grimm." She said as she showed them the blood on the blade.

"No ordinary Grimm could have left that kind of blood. That's blood of a alpha Grimm." Peter explain as he touched the blood and put some onto his finger.

"But what kind of Grimm is it Peter?" Ozpin asked as he drank from his mug.

"Looks to be the blood of a alpha beowulf." He said as he wiped the blood off on his clothes.

"Well I think we should just leave him be for now. Professor Oobleck would you like to check in with him every once in a while to check on his state of health?" Ozpin asked as he opened the door to leave.

"Yes sir I wouldn't mind it at all." Oobleck said as he continued to lean against the wall.

"Alright then well why don't we go back to patrolling?" Glynda said as she walked out the door Peter in tow. Ozpin smiled as he raised his mug and walked out behind them.

Oobleck watched then leave as he stood straight and looked into the window. "You have potential young man and I can't wait to see how you choose to use that power." He said as he took a seat and watched Jackson be taken care of.

 **Well that ends the first chapter of my new story. I hope you all enjoyed and I would like to say. Favorite and follow for the new chapters for the story. Leave me a review I would appreciate the advice to better the story or the compliments for the good work.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Welcome back to Shattered Future! I hope you all liked the first chapter and here comes the second chapter. Jackson is going to be going through a lot of stuff in this chapter. Well enjoy!**

Chapter 2

Awakening

Jackson woke up in a daze as he felt no pain from his injuries. He sat up in trhe hospital bed as he began to look around.

"The hell?" He groggily said as he began to look around. His vision just a little bit blurry.

"Well I see your finally awake." Oobleck said as he got up out of his chair.

"Who the hell are you?" He asked as he looked for his weapon.

"My name is Dr. Bartholomew Oobleck." He answered as he held Nightmare in one hand and Infinite in the other.

"Why am I here?" Jackson asked as he reached for Nightmare.

Oobleck pulled them back as he stared him in the eyes with a look of authority and irritation.

"Your not going to get them back until we get you healed up and repaired." He said as he set them on the chair.

"What the hell to you mean repaired?" He said getting pissed off at Oobleck.

"Your hand." He said as he pointed at his hand.

Xanthos looked over at his right hand only to see a metal cap there. He began to freak out as he grabbed his right arm.

"The fuck did you do to me!" He yelled as rage showed through his eyes like a fire.

"We didn't do anything but saved your life." Oobleck responded as he opened a case with the Atlas symbol on the top.

"We have many of these just in case anything happened." He said as he took out a metal hand made from pure black poly metal that was stronger than obsidian.

"Jeez why are you doing this for me?" He asked as he got up out of the bed, the wires ripping out of his skin.

"Well we can't have a student walking around here wielding a weapon like yours will only one hand." Oobleck explained as he approached Jackson.

Jackson stood there as he touched the hand it's poly metal cold as ice. He snatched the hand out of Oobleck's hands. He then saw that the metal cap fit into the hand slot. He shoved the cap into the hand the entire hand locking and embedding itself into his skin. Needles ejected from the end of the hands and slammed itself into his arm to lock the hand in place. Jackson yelled in pain as he held his arm.

"Damn that hurt." He winced as he felt the hand connect to his nervous system. He made his fingers move around on the new hand as he marveled at the feeling of a new hand.

"It will hurt for just a little bit when it sustains damage like the rest of your body. But there is a button on the wrist and that will make the hand be covered over with artificial skin making it look normal." He informed as he pressed the button the skin shooting out over it and locking itself into place making the hand look normal.

"So I see that this is a academy because of that sign right there." Jackson said as he picked up his clothes and put the pants on first then taking the gown off showing off his even toned six pack. He then pulled on his chestplate, his leg armor, his gauntlets which had claws that were out at all times for combat if he didn't have his weapons on him.

"Yes Beacon Academy where huntsman and huntresses in training train to become true huntsman and huntresses." Oobleck explained as he drank from his mug.

"So am I like being brought into the school?" Jackson asked as he expected Oobleck to say.

"Um that's your choice either you can stay and train here with a team or you can go off and explore Remnant for yourself." Oobleck said as he opened the door for him to walk out.

Jackson walked out the door with Nightmare in its holster on his hip and infinite strapped onto his back. As soon as he opened the door to go outside, he took a big sniff to smell the fresh air and the fresh smell of the fall season. He walked out before covering his eyes with his hands as to block the sun out of his eyes. He walked toward the statue before seeing bullheads arrive at the dock. Jackson stood there staring at the bullhead his hand on Nightmare ready to fire all six rounds into six different people.

"Calm down son they are just our brand new students." Oobleck said as he patted him on the shoulder.

"Well I'm glad you said that because I was about to put one round into each six of them." Jackson said as he took his hand off Nightmare.

He sighed as he took Infinite off his back and extended it. He twirled it in his hands like he was a baton twirler. He slammed it into the ground the staff making a indent in the ground.

"Sign me up I think I'm gonna like it here." Jackson smiled as he handed Oobleck a piece of paper.

"It's all my information I had to carry it around because I needed it for jobs while on my travels." He informed him.

Oobleck nodded and took the paper out of his hands. "Thank you." He looked at the paper. "Thank you Mr. Jackson." He smiled as he took off for Ozpin's office.

Jackson laughed a little at the speed Oobleck was moving. He spun Infinite and walked toward the group of new students coming out of the bullhead. As he approached the bullhead he saw many different students with very unique weapons. He tried to blend into the crowd as he watched everybody flow into the auditorium.

As he walked into the auditorium he heard a explosion behind him. He looked back and saw a cloud of yellow, red, blue, green, and white. He shrugged it off as he walked to find a spot with a good vantage point. He walked toward the back and waved his hand lifting him about 10 feet in the air.

"This is nice I wish I could form like chairs or some shit." He sighed as he kicked his legs up and waited for whatever was going to happen.

Ozpin walked up onto the stage his coffee in one hand and his cane in the other. He took his hand off his cane and tapped the microphone on the stage.

"I'll keep this brief. You've all traveled here today because you want to do good in the world. But all I see is wasted potential and horrible skill. Now I want you to do good but all of what you learn here is what you will apply later in your career as a huntsman or huntress. Now i hope you take this knowledge and skill and use it while you stay here at this prestigious academy." He said as he turned around and let a woman take the microphone.

"You will gather in the ballroom tonight and be prepared for initiation. You are dismissed." She said as I let myself drop to the ground with a thud.

I walked out of the auditorium and walked around before noticing all the students walking toward a massive building. I followed them with my weapons on my hip and back. I sighed as I walked into the building only to see lots of pretty girls and a lot of good looking dudes.

"Damn I'm gonna have a hard time if I ever wanted to find a good team. I've got some heavy competition." He sighed as he walked over to an empty space near the back of the building.

He laid his jacket down and patted it a couple times before laying his head down on the jacket.

"Eh I guess this I going to do since I don't have half the stuff these kids have." He said as he stared up at the roof.

He heard laughing as he turned and saw a boy walking around in a baby blue onesie. He chuckled as he heard yelling as he stood up and walked over to the yelling.

"She's a hazard to my health!" He heard as he saw three girls arguing.

"The hell is going on over here!" Jackson yelled as he stomped his foot down, his boot making a bang as if hit the floor.

"Who are you?" The girl in White asked as she turned to me with a look of irritation and anger.

"Jackson Lobier." He answered as he bowed in respect to a woman.

"Do you know who your even talking too?" She asked as she stared into my bright blue eyes.

"Um I don't know who you are." He answered as he tapped his foot confused.

"I am Weiss Schnee heiress to the Schnee Dust Company." She said proudly as I looked and saw the girl in black roll her eyes in annoyance.

"Alright why are you guys yelling so loudly? Your killing my ears." He complained as he cleaned out his ear with his finger.

"That is none of your concern Mr. Lobier." Weiss said annoyed.

"Alright then Ms. Snippy." I said acting offended.

The girl in red and the girl in yellow began laughing uncontrollably as the girl in black also chuckled behind the book in her hand. Weiss became offended as I acted like I had been shot by a bullet.

"Hey who do you think you are calling me that?" She asked as she tried swing at me.

"Jackson Lobier nice to meet ya." I chuckled as the girl in yellow absolutely busted up laughing.

"Well I don't appreciate you calling me that you dolt!" She yelled as I crouched down to avoid her screaming right in my face.

"Hey I could have called you a pale midget." I said as the girl in red just lost her mind as did the girl in yellow.

Weiss stood there appaled as she yelled in anger as she swung over and over again at me. He dodged swing after swing as the two girls couldn't control their laughter as they were laughing so hard they couldn't breath. The girl with the book just chuckled trying to hold in her desire to bust out laughing. Weiss soon ran out of breath as she grew tired swinging and just fell on her butt.

"Well I wish all of you a good night." He said as he gave another bow and walk back to his jacket.

He laid there as he stared at the ceiling his hair dingy. He looked at his right hand as he clenched his fingers together.

"At least they feel real. But I need to take a shower." He sighed as he got up and walked into the showers.

As he entered the showers he felt the hot air hit his face as steam rolled out from the hot room. He walked in his towel wrapped around his waist as he opened the shower stall at the end of the line. He turned on the water as he removed his towel and stepping him feeling the hot water rush through his spiky brown hair. He grabbed a body wash off the shelf and applied it to his body, as he finished and washed himself off he felt his smooth skin form the body wash.

He then grabbed a shampoo of the same shelf and applied that to his hair the shampoo softening his hair. He scrubbed all the sweat and grease out of his hair as he turned off the water. He dried himself off with the towel and grabbed a extra pair of jeans and a extra shirt. He sighed as he walked out of the bathroom and walked over to his spot only to notice a note and a sleeping bag with his jacket folded next to it. He looked confused as he saw a pillow beside it as he laid down and grabbed the note.

"Hello Mr. Lobier we have given you some essential sleeping equipment so you can be like the other students. Sincerely, The Staff of Beacon." It read as he smiled and placed the note on his jacket.

"I'm gonna love it here." He sighed as he turned his head and stared at the shattered moon.

He stared at the moon for what seemed like hours as he sat up and opened the window and felt the nice cool breeze flow through the ballroom. He felt the cool breeze against his face as he placed his arms on the windowsill. He looked down at the windowsill and said a quick prayer to his family and Oum.

He just stood there until he heard rustling outside. He looks toward the noise and saw a professor blast a beowolf down as it evaporated into thin air. He snickered at the beowolf's pitiful attempt to hunt.

"I can do better than that Grimm." He said to himself as he heard footsteps behind him.

He turned quickly to see a girl walking into the bathroom. He sighed in relief as he the girl turned to him. He froze instantly hoping that in her sleepy state she wouldn't see him. He then realized the moon was shining light onto him.

"Fuck." He muttered as the girl stared at Jackson as he stared at her.

They stared at eachother for a moment before she walked carefully toward him. She then noticed he was standing on his sleeping bag while he stared at her. Jackson looked at the girl then at a picture on his jacket. He tended as she got right in his face. He could finally see her features. She then looked at Jackson up and down before nodding and joining him at the windowsill.

"I'm Nora." She said happily as she grabbed Jackson's hand and shook it crushing his hand while she held it.

"Jackson." He said quickly as he tore his hand from hers to be able to heal his hand.

"What are you doing up right now?" She said her happy self starting to creep him out just a little bit.

"Just pondering my thoughts and all the life choices I've made." Jackson sighed as he stared at the floor a saddening look coming to his face.

"Well why do you look so sad?" She asked as she grabbed his hand and held it like a couple would.

Jackson looked at the picture on his jacket. He slowly began to tear up before wiping the tears away and looking at Nora.

"It's nothing." He said sadness and pain in his voice.

"I've seen those looks your hurt by something aren't you?" She asked as she rubbed her hand on his back.

"I just lost someone a while ago and going here was always her dream. I'm going to fulfill her dream if it's the last thing I do." He said as he tried to control his tears as he sniffled.

"What was her name?" Nora asked her voice calm and peaceful.

"Her name was Amber Sansoy. She was my girlfriend until about a year ago when she died." Jackson said as he turned around and stared out the window at the shattered moon.

"I'm sorry." Nora said as she grasped my hand tighter as she held it like it was attached to mine.

"Don't be I've tried to accept that it was her time to go." Jackson said as he climbed up and sat on the windowsill his feet dangling off the edge.

"How did she die?" Nora asked as she climbed up and sat on the windowsill next to him.

"She died from a disease that ran in her family. She made it to the age of 18 before the disease got worse and later killed her." Jackson said as he held his head down in agony and sadness clearly showing as tears began to stain his jeans.

"I'm sorry." She said as she hugged him the warm embrace feeling like he was back with Amber.

"It's alright we all need to get some time alone figure out how to move forward." Jackson said as he held the embrace as he looked into Nora's eyes.

"Don't worry I've had to deal with it in my life as well." She explained as she patted his back before getting up and standing behind him.

"I bet." Jackson said as he got out of his emotional coil and got down off the windowsill and sat down on his sleeping bag.

Nora waved goodbye as she walked back to her sleeping bag and laid down. Jackson waved back and laid down on his back as he slowly closed his eyes and fading into a deep sleep.

 **Well that was Chapter 2 I'm sorry it took so long to get out but I had school stuff to take care off. Well if you like the story follow favorite, and review I'll take any suggestions for future chapters. But the next chapter will be the first part of the Emerald forest. So I hope you enjoy and be prepared for the new chapter.**


End file.
